Superstar
by pikachulover66
Summary: My first on shot/ song fic sorry if it is not very good and I used spell check on word. This is about the song superstar by Taylor Swift has Red and Yellow in it and bloopers at the end.


Hey pikachulover66 here with my first songfic and one shot cool right? Anyway I do not own super star by Taylor Swift or pokemon.

In a forest call Viridian a girl with a straw hat was sitting on a log looking at the souding trees with a Pikachu named ChuChu on her lap this girl's name was Yellow.

"Red… I really miss you I haven't seen you in so long I wish I could see you, I have already done so many things I shouldn't have done…" Yellow said to herself quietly.

"Pika chu pi", ChuChu said to Yellow.

"ChuChu I don't sing", Yellow said to her Pokemon.

"Pika…" ChuChu said.

"Fine…" Yellow said giving up.

This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more out there.  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face

Yellow was so into the song that she did not notice Red coming up behind her. Her sweet voice was heard through out the whole forest.

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

'Why is she singing this?' Red thought as he watch Yellow sing.

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

Yellow stopped singing for a minute make Red think that he was caught but then after a sigh and I soft wisper she kept going and Red got a littler closer.

Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

"This might be weird but I wish I could dream about you all of the time… Red", Yellow whispered to her self. Red was completely stunned.

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

"Yellow…" Red whispered in tone too low for yellow to hear.

You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio

"Yellow… you mean so much to me I wish I could tell you", Red said in the same low voice like before.

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar

Yellow finished the song and Red started to slowly walk away until SNAP he stepped on a twig. Yellow turned around only to see Red frozen on the spot where he stepped in the twig.

"Red! Please tell me you didn't hear me!" Yellow said panicking.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh well I um… might have?" Red said panicking himself.

"So you know now… oh god you must hate me", Yellow said with a sad voice.

"Yellow… I can't hate the person I wished liked me back", Red said feeling nervous.

"You feel the same?" Yellow asked hope filled her voice.

"Of course", Red said with a big grin.

Yellow the unexpected and kissed Red full on, on the lips. But Red just kissed back.

N/A: I know it is a bit of a story every one tells with am awful ending but I have some bloopers!

This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There isn't nothing more out there.  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face

Pikachulover66: Um yellow it's ain't

Yellow: That improper English

Pikachulover66: Well isn't is not in the song it is ain't

Yellow: It should be isn't

Pikachulover66: Yellow just sing the song right.

Yellow: Fine *pouts in a coroner*

Pikachulover66: Sing it on the log on in the coroner

Yellow was so into the song that she did not notice Red coming up behind her. Her sweet voice was heard through out the whole forest.

Pikachulover66: CUT! Where is Red.

Yellow: Idk

Red walks in with 5 new pokemon.

Pikachulover66: Red you are here for the songfic not to catch pokemon.

Red: What songfic

Pikachulover66: ugh

"This might be weird but I wish I could dream about you all of the time… Red", Yellow whispered to her self. Red was completely stunned.

Red: Might be that is weird

Pikachulover66: Red shut up

Red: Might me

Pikachulover66: If you don't I'm going to make you walk off a cliff like I did the Markus like in the Diamond Girls intro.

Red:…

Pikachulover66: That's what I thought.

"Yellow… you mean so much to me I wish I could tell you", Red said in the same low voice like before.

Red: I don't get I didn't tell her before.

Pikachulover66: Do you like cliffs?

Red: gulp

Yellow the unexpected and kissed Red full on, on the lips. But Red just kissed back.

5 minutes later

Pikachulover66: This is cute and all but really?

Yellow and Red: *kissing*

Pikachulover66:Ugh I wish I had a boy to kiss

Markus: Your wish is my command

Pikachulover66: Any closer and you die

Markus: Bye!

Pikachulover66: Ugh why did I make Markus oh ya I thought a Drew personally was a good thing. I'm leaving.

Yellow and Red: *still kissing*


End file.
